In Memory Of
by SLOW INCINERATION
Summary: Just a bunch of poems that don't rhyme... I wrote them out to make them for myself, but then thought why not publish them... Not very good and don't rhyme.
1. Chapter 1

**Dreadwing**

 _Warrior so hard and cold,_

 _so strong and loyal,_

 _that to hard times would never fold,_

 _May you find your place in the well._

 _Flyer so strong and proud,_

 _who was so honourable,_

 _and brought good to all around,_

 _May you find forgiveness._

 _Split spark so rare,_

 _brother to one and all,_

 _for your twin you had such care,_

 _May you fly higher than ever before._

 _Warrior so large and bold,_

 _who's loyalty was betrayed,_

 _and story goes untold,_

 _May you find comfort._

 _Dear Dreadwing,_

 _when all is gone and dying,_

 _who over seekers was a king,_

 _when you feel lost and alone,_

 _betrayed by one's own..._

 _As your spark to the well returns,_

 _May you fly free forever,_

 _and be born again._

 _Rust in peace Dreadwing._


	2. Chapter 2

Soundwave

 _Warrior so cold and smart,_

 _So clever and loyal,_

 _That stood alone before thy master,_

 _Bending knee to self-made royal,_

 _May you find a way to escape._

 _Gladiator so strong and fierce,_

 _In silent grace and skill,_

 _Who's sword many enemies did pierce,_

 _Undefeated to all but thy lord and master,_

 _May you soon be free._

 _Gone from this reality into alternate,_

 _Gone from mind and soul,_

 _To be a vague memory,_

 _Who now suspended in time must wait,_

 _May you one day return._

 _Fighter so brave and loyalty was true,_

 _Who lost him whom he loved,_

 _Alone and abandoned by those of same kind,_

 _By many humans is still beloved,_

 _May you never be alone._

 _Dear Soundwave,_

 _When your cause is lost and abandoned,_

 _When your lord is perished and gone,_

 _As you wonder where none may gather,_

 _Alone in the shadowzone._

 _As your spark loses strength,_

 _And hope becomes a strange memory,_

 _May you find a way to escape your hell…_

 _May you find a way to return to us._

(A/N: Just so people know, I am a person that does accept prompts that you want to see done/stories requests. I also take requests for the Memorial "Poems" So please just ask if there is someone specific you'd like to see one of. You CAN use different generations of TF, a character that has already been done, and your character can be remembered for any specific reason you want, or in a situation of your choosing. :) Thanks for reading!)


	3. Chapter 3

Cliffjumper

Warrior so brave and pure,

So tough but compassionate,

That stood alone in blood red armour,

Falling to enemies uncountable,

May you find safety.

Autobot so loyal and confident,

Who fought so long against thy enemies,

Who to no one's will was bent,

Until your time had come…

May you join lost ones in the allspark.

Gone from our world so suddenly,

Torn from the arms of your loved,

Spark snuffed out by one so cowardly,

Who brought back by darkness was,

May you find healing.

Mech who fought for so many,

And when the time had come,

Fell alone amongst enemies,

The allspark needing you then some…

May you wait for your love.

Dear Cliffjumper,

When you fought your enemies alone,

And fought to be able to return to your love,

But fell at the servos of your enemies…

As your spark ceases to pulse,

Your frame grays with the ground beneath it,

And your optics dim,

May you wait for those that need you.


	4. In Memory Of Megatron

**_Megatron_**

 _You started out as a humble miner,_

 _Slave to many and owning nothing._

 _Expendable and easily forgettable._

 _That was before you entered the ring._

 _You rose through the ranks,_

 _Fighting brutal battles,_

 _Both spilling blood and losing your own._

 _By nothing are you rattled._

 _Bloodstained warrior,_

 _With pure intentions,_

 _Wanting to save a race,_

 _Gladiator that many mention._

 _You rose from the bottom,_

 _You resisted the corrupt,_

 _You fought the system,_

 _You challenged the unjust,_

 _You fought for those who couldn't._

 _Jealousy and hurt tore you apart,_

 _You lost your way in the glory of war,_

 _A warrior not even Starscream could thwart,_

 _A god for those that follow you._

 _Blinded by rage, hatred, jealousy and pain._

 _You fought for millennial for something you believed in,_

 _But you lost your way…._

 _Harboring so much within._

 _A lord both rose and fell…_

 _Many will miss you._

 _For all your shortcomings,_

 _Your intentions had always been true._

 _A warmonger to many,_

 _Dismissed by most,_

 _In hundreds of sparks you will always be,_

 _Because to some you were a hero._

 _And in the end,_

 _That's all that matters…_

 _Goodbye,_

 _Lord risen from ashes,_

 _Who fought for the voiceless,_

 _For those of us that will remember,_

 _We will tell your tales._

 _We will keep your memory true._


End file.
